


Dimension Hopping

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [22]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Meet-Cute, Multiverse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: In which Kara has an adventure in another dimension, and Princess Diana of Themyscira isawesome.





	Dimension Hopping

Kara's been to other dimensions before, quite a few including one musical one, but it never fails to be exciting still. It's a little thrill, the unknown, because everyone wants to know about the what ifs and universe hopping is literally all about the possibilities. 

She's found by one of this Earth's defenders, who goes by  _ Wonder Woman _ — which is an awesome superhero name — somewhere in the mountains. Apparently, she is literally an Amazon goddess, Princess Diana of Themyscira, and that’s even more awesome. 

Strong, confident, powerful: she seems like everything Kara aims to be as Supergirl. 

It isn't long, though, before she realises Princess Diana isn't here for the sole reason of investigating the dimensional anomaly — it doesn't look as though they've had other visits before her because her majesty doesn't look as though she fully believes Kara's story. Several miles away she hears some sort of trouble brewing already. 

Diana eyes the red and blue and the family crest embroidered onto Kara's suit, and seems to make up her mind. 

“This will be interesting, if you are what I think you are,” she murmurs, and hands her over a sweater. “Cover up your ‘S’, and follow me.”

Kara nods and doesn't hesitate. Things are getting exciting already. 

It's a small district village, the danger, which means one of two things: that it is a small district village, or it is hiding something else. And of course, here it is the latter. Traditional old stone houses, standing for decades only to be knocked down by one swell swipe from… whatever that is.

Certainly, it's no natural beast — because there is no better word for it —  looking more like some demented science experiment. There are thick ropy scars covering it all over, the skin a multi-toned patchwork of neatly healed over stitches, its veins glowing orange through the skin. It stands about the height of two stories, though, so Kara can make quick work out of it, although seems like she hardly needs any help at all.

She does anyway, because it’s her job no matter the universe.

In the fight, Diana is graceful, an unstoppable force, the air fizzes with the power around her, utterly focused on her mission: protecting the people. There’s a sort of beauty about her, one that makes Kara both want to look away and never look at anything else. Plus, she’s never seen anyone fight with an actual  _ shield and sword _ before. There’s so much skill and fluidity and precision in the art — because it truly seems like an art — it’s just incredible.

If it comes as a surprise to Diana that Kara can fly alongside her, and that bright hot lasers come out of her eyes, and she can catch falling roofs, and that she has super speed, and that eventually she ends up just tossing the poor creature into space, she doesn’t show it. Just continues to fight, defend, attack.

Just like Supergirl in her own universe, they stay when the dust settles to help clear up and check for casualties. Apparently Diana is part of some badass response team called  _ Justice League _ — which is also the best name ever — because she overhears the woman assuring the citizens that “Of course the Justice League will be investigating further,” and “Do not worry, the Justice League will not allow your family to remain homeless.” Her, Clark and the DEO could probably learn a thing or two about clean up from this universe, especially in terms of things like property damage and rehousing — god knows, the National City council aren’t doing it properly.

It isn’t long before someone, a reporter it looks like, approaches her. Young, fresh-faced, and curious in the wake of disaster — Kara knows the type, of course.

“And who are you, ma’am?” she asks, a filming crew trailing behind her. “This is Channel Four news, and I think all our viewers at home are pretty curious about you. Are you a new member of this ‘Justice  _ Crew’ _ ?” 

Kara can’t help the frown which slips briefly onto her face, but forces a polite smile to cover it. Because not everyone will love superheroes, no matter what universe it is. Kara knows this of course. 

“I…” she begins, when she feels the silence hanging on for too long. And although they are mostly grateful, she feels the attention of the citizens around her turning towards her too. “I just wanted to help.”

“And how come we’ve never seen you before, ma’am?”

Behind her, she hears Diana approaching, before slipping an arm comfortably around her waist and pulling her close, and Kara tries not to appear startled. “She is from my homeland, Themyscira,” says the Princess, her tone coloured with just the right amount of indisputable authority and fake intimacy. “My lover. She was only visiting me.”

_ Oh _ , thinks Kara, before leaning carefully back into Diana’s arms and resting her head briefly on her shoulder. _ Okay then. _

Well, acting is another part of the job, she supposes, and tries not to think about how defined Diana’s muscles feel, or how amazing she smells, or the steady strength of her heartbeat. 

“Your  _ lover _ ,” repeats the reporter incredulously, gaze shifting between the two of them. And because Kara knows she has never been a good liar — which is, of course, the whole reason — instead of replying she turns to bury her face into the Diana’s neck, effectively hiding behind her hair. Diana’s arms tighten minutely around her, almost protectively.

“Yes,” she hears Diana respond firmly. “The word has the same connotations you are thinking of. We are lovers, romantically. I do not suppose you have a problem with this?”

“Of — of course not!” stutters the woman, sounding uncomfortable now. “That’s...lovely. And does everyone at Themyscira have these incredible powers?”

_ God,  _ Kara thinks,  _ this one just doesn’t know when to quit.  _

“Well, everyone in the world has incredible powers of their own.” says Diana. “Now, if you will excuse me, my lover and I will be helping the civilians.”

Kara lets herself flash the dumbfounded reporter a wide smile, before they take off, into the air, together. She has a fire to put out, anyway.

They leave the scene holding hands. And, even though there are countless other universes to discover and explore, Kara decides that this is one she will definitely be returning to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
